How to survive NEST
by Naria Prime
Summary: "Was denn überhaupt?" "Es nennt sich: 'Wie man NEST überlebt'. Scheint eine Liste mit Regeln für neue Rekruten zu sein."
1. Was für Regeln?

Okay, es kursierten ja die lustigsten Sachen auf der Basis, aber das war nun wirklich das Beste!

"Hey, Sunny, Sides, das müsst ihr euch mal ansehen!", rief ich ihnen schon von weitem zu, das betreffende Datapad fest in der Hand. "Das habe ich im Rec.-Room gefunden! Prowl muss es vergessen haben."

"Was denn überhaupt?", wollte Sides sofort wissen, und zog mich, sobald ich in Reichweite war, in ihr Quartier.

"Es nennt sich: 'Wie man NEST überlebt'. Scheint eine Liste mit Regeln für neue Rekruten zu sein.", erwiderte ich grinsend und ließ mich auf die kleine Couch fallen, auf der auch schon Sunny saß.

"Zeig' mal her!", forderte er dann auch prompt, und griff nach dem Datapad.

Es außer Reichweite haltend erklärte ich: "Wenn, dann lesen wir es uns zusammen durch."

"Worauf warten wir dann eigentlich noch?", ging Sides dazwischen, bevor Sunny wieder nach dem Datapad greifen konnte. Immer noch grinsend rief ich die erste Liste auf und hielt es so, dass wir alle drei etwas sehen konnten...


	2. Chapter 2

1\. Lass' dich auf keinen Streichekrieg mit Naria, Sunstreaker oder Sideswipe ein.

(Warum eigentlich nicht? Bringt zumindest mal wieder etwas mehr Spaß in den Basis-Alltag...)

(Sunny: Der letzte endete mit einem Monat Arrest! Mein Lack war danach komplett ruiniert!)

(Ist doch immer so. Und du machst trotzdem mit...)

2\. Bleibe aus dem Trainingsraum heraus, wenn jemand darin trainiert.

(Ist das nicht selbstverständlich?! Und trotzdem... Das letzte Mal habe ich aus Versehen fast jemandem in den Kopf geschossen, und sie kapieren es immer noch nicht!)

3\. Vom Schießplatz sollte man sich besser fern halten.

(Vor allem, wenn Ironhide trainiert...)

(Sides: Also immer?)

(facepalm)

4\. Hände weg von Sunstreakers Farben und seinem Lack!

(Sides: Wichtigste Regel ever! Da darf noch nicht mal ich ran!)

(Hält dich aber trotzdem nicht von ab...)

5\. Wheeljacks Labor nur unter strengsten Vorsichtsmaßnahmen betreten!

(Oder wenn er nicht da ist. Apropos... wollte er nicht...)

 **(BOOM!)**

(Vergesst es...)

6\. Wenn irgendwelche Orte gesperrt sind, hat das seinen Grund.

(Muss hier eigentlich alles doppelt drin stehen?)

(Sunny: Sie glauben wohl, sonst hört keiner drauf.)

(Tut doch eh keiner...)

7\. Kein Matchmaking! Einfach... nein!

(Wisst ihr noch, als die letzte Gruppe neuer Rekruten versucht hat, Ratchet und Wheeljack...)

(Sunny & Sides: Hör auf!)

8\. Decepticon-Symbol-Sticker sind verboten!

(War aber lustig... Die gesamte Computerabteilung wurde in die Luft gejagt...)

(Sides: Wer hätte gedacht, dass alle gleich SO SEHR durchdrehen würden...)

9\. Der 'Zahnfee-Zwischenfall' wird offiziell totgeschwiegen.

(Wie oft wurde Hide jetzt eigentlich schon 'Zahnfee' genannt?)

(Sides: Ähm... keine Ahnung. Der Witz wird trotzdem noch nicht alt.)

(Klar. Aber... ich hab da gerade eine Idee... Wisst ihr zufällig, wo man riesige Flügel herbekommt?)

10\. Sei NICHT Direktor Galloway.

(Für über 99,9% der Basis-Bewohner sehr einfach. Der Rest...)

(Sides: ...hat Pech gehabt!)

(Sunny: Der Fragger versucht doch allen Ernstes, das Budget für Farben und Politur zu kürzen!)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Da, wo kein Name vorsteht, kommentiert mein OC Naria.


	3. Chapter 3

11\. Luftpolsterfolie ist offiziell verboten.

(Klingt anscheinend wie Schüsse... Mit den Menschen ist das ja noch lustig, aber wenn Hide seine Kanonen rausholt, sollte man lieber rennen...)

12\. Die Basis ist kein Parcours! Zumindest nicht drinnen...

13\. Alle Experimente mit Energon (oder anderen volatilen Substanzen) müssen zuerst gemeldet und authorisiert werden.

14\. Horrorfilme sind bei den regelmäßigen "Movie Nights" verboten. Und auch sonst immer...

(Schade... Das war wirklich lustig...)

(Sides: Hey, kennt ihr Stephen King's "Christine"?)

(War das nicht der mit dem Killer-Car? Okay, jetzt kann ich die nächste Filmnacht nicht abwarten!)

15\. Kein Wechsel zwischen (möglichen und unmöglichen) Holoformen in der Öffentlichkeit oder auf der Basis.

(Wow! Eine Regel mit der ICH nichts zu tun habe!)

(Sunny: Selten...)

16\. Der einzige Sport auf der Basis, an dem Cybertronier teilnehmen dürfen, sind die Sportarten von Cybertron, die keine Gefahr für die Umwelt oder die Menschen darstellen. (Auch im Bio Mode)

(Als ob sich da irgendwer dran halten würde...)

(Sides: Sogar Prime versucht sich manchmal an Basketball!)

(Also ich mag ja Paintball lieber... Sunny, machst du auch...)

(Sunny: Vergiss' es!)

(Schade...)

17\. Das Spiel "Truth or Dare" ist nicht erlaubt.

(Okay... da stimme ich sogar fast zu...)

(Sunny: Nur, weil du letztes mal Ärger gekriegt hast?!)

(Hallo?! Ihr wolltet, dass ich das Alarmsystem ausschalte! Und das ist spektakulär schiefgelaufen!) *

18\. Wetten aller Art, sowie Glücksspiele, sind ebenfalls nicht erlaubt.

(Sides: Die nehmen aber auch aus allem den Spaß raus...)

(Wenn's verboten ist macht es doch umso mehr Spaß!)

(Sides: Stimmt auch wieder.)

19\. Die Überwachungskameras sind nicht dafür da, Erpressungsmaterial zu sammeln.

(Keine Sorge, ich hab eigene!)

(Aber das ist wahrscheinlich der Grund dafür, dass keine Liaison jemals an die Monitore darf...)

(Sides: Gruselig... Der Gedanke, dass Galloway uns mit so was erpressen könnte...)

20\. Nehmt keine Erfindungen von Wheeljack an, die noch in der Testphase sind, vor allem Waffen.

(Oh ja, wisst ihr noch, die 'verbesserten' Paintball-Gewehre?)

(Sunny: Ich finde immer noch Farbreste in meinen Gelenken!)

(Sides: Das war absolut genial! Selbstschuss-Vorrichtung, automatisches Zielen, Subspace für mehr Schüsse...)

(Bloß hatte er den Aus-Knopf vergessen...)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

*Die Story kommt vielleicht sogar noch, falls ich sie je zu Ende bringe. Momentan hänge ich nämlich fest...

Ich nehme auch Vorschläge an, was noch an Regeln dazukommen soll!

Wer will, kann übrigens um OS zu einzelnen Regeln bitten, die ich dann vielleicht irgendwann scheiben werde.


End file.
